Naruto of the Magnet Release
by FallenAngel2112
Summary: Chased by villagers a 10 year old Naruto discovers something that no one has seen for many years. Armed with the Magnet Release he sets out to take the world by storm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another idea that came out of nowhere and I only have a vague idea of where it's going. No idea on a pairing yet, but it will not be Hinata. Way too many of those in my opinion, but I don't mind the pairing itself. Give me suggestions!

_Gotta get away! _ A 10 year old Naruto thinks as he runs away from the mob of angry villagers chasing him down an alley. _No! A dead end!_ Naruto thinks as he turns to face the villagers behind him.

Contrary to what everyone thought Naruto wasn't stupid, and he knew he couldn't get out of this one easily. "Somebody help me! I don't want to die!" Naruto yells as his back hits the wall behind him. He squeezes his eyes tight waiting for the pain.

It never comes.

He slowly opens his eyes and sees a wall of black dust between him and the mob. _W-what? Where did this come from?_ He thinks as he stares at it in wonder. _I better run before it breaks!_ Naruto thinks before the wall falls and resorbs back into the ground.

In the Hokage tower.

"Well now. I guess we know one of your grandparents now Naruto." The sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, says to himself watching the scene unfold in his crystal ball. He was about to intervene himself before Naruto revealed his ability. _The Iron Sand. And most likely the Magnet Release as well. You are certainly one interesting child Naruto. I'll be paying you a very important visit soon. _Sarutobi thinks leaning back and lighting his pipe. He begins planning the talk he will have with Naruto in the future.

With Naruto.

_What was that black stuff? Was it me? Was it someone nearby?_ Naruto thinks as he runs back to his apartment to hide from the villagers. He opens his door and barely gets it locked before he falls unconscious.

He wakes up in a sewer and groans. He looks around and decides to follow the pipes on the walls. "**Hello young one."** Naruto hears a deep rumbling voice say from behind the large cage in front of him. "Who are you?" Naruto asks seeing the large red eye in front of him. "**Give me one second." **The voice says again and there is a bright flash of red light and Naruto sees a male that looks to be in his teens dressed in a red and black kimono with longer red hair covering one of his red eyes (picture Utakata) walk up to edge of the cage.

**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune young Naruto.**" The man now identified as the Kyuubi says making Naruto's eyes widen. "So it's true what the villagers say. I am a demon." Naruto says choking back a sob as tears start to fall down his face. "**Incorrect. If anything you are the container of a demon. Besides, those villagers are just too stuck in their own ways to even think that I didn't want to attack your village.**" Kyuubi says making Naruto's eyes widen again. **"If your parents knew what these villagers have done to you then I would have been the least of Konoha's problems. Especially your mother.**" Kyuubi says suppressing a shudder. "You knew my parents? Can you tell me?" Naruto asks kneeling in front of the Kyuubi with his head down. "**Yes I can, but do not bow to me. Your mother would kill me if I made my little brother bow to me.**" The Kyuubi says sitting on the other side of the gate.

"**We'll start with your dad. He was Minato Namikaze, or as you know the Fourth Hokage. No he didn't hate you, far from it. He just didn't feel right asking another family to do something that he could not. Besides I'm kind of like a birthright to you.**" "What do you mean?" "**Your mother was my container before you, and she pretty much made sure that I'd see you as a younger brother. But then that masked asshole tore me from her and made me attack Konoha.**" Kyuubi concludes and Naruto crosses his arms to think.

"So I'm guessing that your extraction killed mom, and the Reaper seal killed dad. Did they leave anything for me?" "**Yes, but it can only be claimed when you reach Chuunin rank. Sarutobi has everything for now. It would be too dangerous if the wrong people found out about your heritage. Especially after today." **"You mean that black stuff? What was that?" **"That was the Iron Sand. Minato's father was the Sandaime Kazekage and you inherited the Magnet Release from him." **"Magnet Release? What does that do?" Naruto asks with his curiosity at its peak

**"It allows you to control metals. In your case the Iron Sand and Gold Dust which will be explained later. Right now it's time for you to get something to eat that isn't ramen." **Kyuubi says as he ejects Naruto from his mindscape.

Naruto just sighs as he wakes up on the floor of his apartment. He walks into the kitchen and starts cooking something with the basket of vegetables Sarutobi left him on his last visit. **"Much better kit. Ramen is good but you need more for a balanced diet."** "Ah! You can talk in my head?!" Naruto yells in surprise. "**Yes, but you can just think your answers. I'll hear them."** "_Well that's good to know." _Naruto grabs his food and sits at his small table to eat.

Naruto finishes his meal and starts to get ready for bed. "_I can't believe that I graduate soon." _"**Yes, but don't think it will be easy. From tomorrow I'll be taking over your training." **_"Really? You mean it?" _**"Yes, and the first thing we are doing is getting rid of that orange! You can have some, but that is way too much. You're like a moving target." **_"That was the point. It helped my train my stealth."_ Naruto says making Kyuubi chuckle **"Maybe you're not as stupid as you look ****otouto." **"_Hey! I resent that! Stupid Nii-san being mean." _Naruto thinks crossing his arms with a pout. _"I'm going to sleep now."_ Naruto says laying down and hearing Kyuubi's chuckle echoing through his head.

Next morning!

Naruto wakes up and walks into his bathroom and notices a new set of clothes on the sink. "_How did these get here?"_ "**That would be me. Just hurry and get ready. I'll be asleep.**" Naruto just shrugs and takes a shower and puts his new clothes on. "_I kind of like these."_ Naruto thinks looking at his new outfit in the mirror.

Black sandals with black pants, a silver belt, red sleeveless shirt, and a sleeveless hooded black jacket with the kanji for 9 on the back in red. The same kanji is also on the belt in gold, one of his pockets in red and the back of his shirt in black. He puts his hood up and walks to the academy to begin another day of sitting and doing nothing. "**You could always study you know.**_" "Yeah, but I already know most of this stuff." _**"Then give me a bunshin."** Kyuubi says making Naruto scowl. "_You of all people should know that I have too much chakra for that."_ "**It's not the chakra it's the control. Which while yours isn't bad, it is the first thing I'll be teaching you." **Kyuubi says making Naruto groan.

Once he arrives he takes a seat at the back of the room and opens a book on chakra control. He very quickly zones out and fails to notice when Iruka starts the graduation test. "Naruto. NARUTO!" Iruka yells making Naruto jump out of his seat and drawing all the surprised eyes to his new look. "Get down here! It's time for your test." Naruto scowls at this. "Perform the academy jutsu. Bunshin, henge, and kawarimi." Naruto chooses to start with the henge and turns into a replica of Kyuubi's human form before swapping places with a lamp on the desk and back. He feels a strange tickle and notices that his chakra is out of whack.

He glances around and sees Mizuki with an evil grin on his face. _"When I fail that asshole is gonna get it." _Naruto says with a frown as his clone fails and he doesn't get his headband. Dejected he walks out of the room. "_Let's see what you do now Mizuki-teme."_ He thinks walking to the roof.

A few hours later Mizuki shows up and reveals to him the 'secret' graduation test. After distracting Sarutobi and sneaking past him to steal the scroll he runs to the forest. "**Channel some chakra to your legs. This is my first control for you." **Naruto does as he says and notices his speed increase greatly. He quickly takes to the trees and gets to the forest clearing earlier than he was supposed to. "**Now learn Naruto. Learn like you never have before!"** "_Right!" _Naruto quickly opens the scroll and begins reading. He takes to the information like a fish to water.

An hour later.

Iruka walks into the clearing to see a tired Naruto working on some taijutsu katas that he has never seen before. It seems to focus mostly on the legs. Iruka looks on astounded as Naruto shifts from that style to another one with little work. He stares in shock as Naruto punches a tree hard enough to shatter some of the bark with little damage to his hand. "NARUTO!" Iruka yells making Naruto jump again.

"What are you doing here Iruka-sensei? Did Mizuki-sensei send you to evaluate me instead?" Naruto asks with a hard look in his eye that Iruka quickly picks up on. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asks with a barely noticeable wink. "The alternate exam. Where I graduate if I manage to learn a technique from this scroll." Naruto says with a smile.

Iruka just curses under his breath before he hears a whistle. He looks up quickly to see a giant shuriken flying towards him and Naruto. Iruka shoves Naruto out of the way and takes the shuriken right to his back. "Well isn't that cute. The teacher giving up his life for the demon brat." Mizuki says with a sneer. "You know we're not allowed to talk about that!" Iruka yells after pulling the shuriken out of his back. "Leave Iruka-sensei alone." Naruto says calmly walking between the two of them. "Naruto-" Mizuki starts when Naruto cuts him off with a growl. "I already know about the Kyuubi. He and I talk actually, and he seems to agree that all you want is to betray this village, probably to Orochimaru. You're a disgusting traitor." Naruto says with an edge to his voice. Iruka watches shocked at his student standing up to a Chuunin with no fear.

"Like you're one to talk! Stupid demon!" Mizuki yells before he notices Naruto make the signature cross handsign of the shadow clone jutsu. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto says quietly and the clearing becomes filled with Narutos that begin to lay the smackdown on Mizuki. One of the clones kicks him into the air where four other clones jump next to him. They begin to explode knocking him around like a pinball before one more clone jumps above him and shoots him into the ground when it explodes.

"Bunshin: Bakuha Rendan (Clone: Explosion Barrage)" Naruto says from the ground as Mizuki crashes in front of him and Iruka. "How'd I do Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks while Iruka does his best fish imitation. "**I think you may have broken him.**" Kyuubi says making Naruto chuckle. "Come here Naruto and close your eyes." Iruka says finally regaining his composure. Naruto does so and feels Iruka mess around with something around his head. "Okay. You can open your eyes now Naruto."

Naruto does so and sees Iruka without his headband. "Congratulation Naruto. You graduate." Iruka says with a smile that Naruto eagerly returns. They both start to laugh as the sun rises. "Come on Iruka-sensei. Let's get you to the hospital. _I may need your help here Kyuu-oniisan._" **"Not a problem kit.**" Kyuubi says before pumping a minute amount of chakra into Naruto's muscles. Not even enough for half a tail. To his surprise Naruto takes more and is just short of the cloak activating. "ALRIGHT! I'm feeling energized now!" Naruto exclaims before picking Iruka up across his shoulders and rocketing into the trees.

"Whoo hoo!" Naruto yells as he lands in front of the hospital doors. "Here you go Iruka-sensei." Naruto says setting the pale Iruka down. _"I've never moved that fast in my life!_" Our pale chuunin teacher thinks with a small amount of fear. "Thank you Naruto. Now you better go return that scroll to Hokage-sama." Iruka says standing up and walking into the hospital. Naruto quickly dashes off to Sarutobi's office.

"Yo Oji-san! I got something for ya." Naruto says jumping through his window. "Would it happen to be the forbidden scroll of sealing Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asks with a smirk making Naruto face fault out of the window. "Yes. Sorry I took it from you." Naruto says lowering his head. "It's alright Naruto. You helped weed out a traitor in the village. That's the most important thing." Sarutobi says making Naruto smile.

"Does that mean I get a reward?" Naruto asks with a huge smile. "Sure. You can keep the forbidden scroll." Sarutobi says with another smirk. "But I already learned everything in there!" Naruto yells making Sarutobi's jaw drop. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" He yells with the Big Head jutsu. "Yea! It was just the kage bunshin and its variations. Didn't take me long." Naruto says with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face. Sarutobi is about to respond when an ANBU appears in the room. "Hokage-sama! The council is requesting your attention as soon as possible. And they would much prefer not waiting. Oh and you are supposed to bring Naruto with you." The ANBU says with a tone of displeasure in his voice.

"Well Naruto I guess we have a meeting to go to." Sarutobi says standing up and walking out of the room with Naruto following right behind him. "Hey Oji-san. Can I take my family's seat today?" Naruto asks outside of the door. "How do you know about that?" Sarutobi turns around to see Naruto tapping his finger on his temple. Sarutobi just laughs. "I suppose that would be okay. As of now you are the head of both Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. Take whichever seat you wish." Sarutobi say before opening the door and walking inside.

Naruto walks over to the ninja side of the council and takes the seat next to Shikaku Nara, who chuckles. "What do you think you're doing brat? Get out of that chair." A fat civilian council member sneers at him. "No. This chair is mine by birthright, and as such you have no power to remove me without the expressed consent of both councils and the Hokage. Neither of which you will be getting." Naruto says sitting down and putting his feet up on the table.

"Prove it! There's no way you're related to Yondaime-sama or Kushina-sama!" The same fat blob of a man yells at him. "You have no right to speak my mother's name." Naruto says sitting up straight in his chair. Shikaku is startled awake by the amount of Killing Intent radiating from Naruto. "Enough! What Naruto says is true. His parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. If you don't like it than you can leave and I'll find someone else to fill your chair." Sarutobi says with a forceful tone and a serious amount of KI.

"Now why am I here? You took me right out of a very important conversation." Sarutobi looks coldly at the civilian council. "That little demon brat stole the scroll of sealing! He needs to be punished as a traitor!" Another civilian with pink hair screeches at him. Naruto just huffs and winks at Sarutobi. Sarutobi just chuckles. "One Naruto didn't steal anything. He was working on a mission for me. Two even if he did, that scroll is more his property than it is mine. Third, you have no jurisdiction over how I reprimand my ninja. Naruto come down here please." Sarutobi says and Naruto walks down in front of him drawing many eyes to his new outfit.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Congratulations on completing your first A-rank mission. The funds will be put into a secure account run by an old friend of mine." Sarutobi says making the civilian council seethe in anger. "Thank you Sarutobi-san. I'm glad to be of help to you." Naruto says with a bow. "Show respect to Hokage-sama! You stupid brat!" The same pink haired civilian yells in rage. "That is all the respect I require from Naruto. I've known him long enough to be on friendly terms with him." Sarutobi says making Naruto smile.

"**Hey call him Saru-kun. I remember watching how riled up he would get when your mother called him that.**" Kyuubi says making Naruto snicker. "What's so funny brat?" Another civilian council member growls out. "Oh just the look on your face when Saru-kun yells at you. It makes great entertainment." Naruto says making the entire council gasp while Sarutobi just glares before he breaks out laughing. "Oh you are definitely your mother's son Kitsune-kun." Sarutobi says with a smirk while Naruto stares in shock before breaking out laughing as well.

"I'll see you later Saru. I have training to do." Naruto says jumping on the desk before back flipping out the window behind the desk. "_That boy. He's just like you Kushina, but with the mind of Minato. Ugh that's incredibly frightening." _Sarutobi says suppressing a shudder.

With Naruto at one of the larger training grounds.

"_Okay Kyuubi. Tell me about this Iron Sand and Gold Dust that I have." _Naruto says sitting in the middle of the field. "**Very well. The Iron Sand was utilized by the Sandaime Kazekage after watching one of Shukaku's jinchuuriki move sand. He soon learned that by using Iron particles he could recreate the same effect. The Yondaime applied the same theory using the Gold Dust. Both were incredibly powerful weapons and both were used to stop the Shukaku at one point due to both Iron and Gold weighing more than sand." **Kyuubi explains to Naruto who is listening intently. "_But how does it work? Is there something special I have to do?_" "**I'm not really sure how it works. I'd say just give it a try."**

Naruto closes his eyes and focuses on trying to summon the Iron Sand. He can feel the ground beneath him shift as something moves around. He opens his eyes and notices a small amount of the black sand floating around him**. **

He stares in wonder and wills it to coalesce in front of him. He works with it like it's natural, which I guess it is. _"I did it! Yes!"_ Naruto thinks with some of his childlike enthusiasm coming back in force. He jumps around while forming the sand into all sorts of different shapes. "**Very good Naruto. Now all that's left is the Gold Dust, but that may not come till you're older. Try to keep the Iron Sand under your hat too. Not many people are aware that the Sandaime Kazekage even had kids and it could be dangerous if you are found out."**

Naruto just nods and dismisses the Iron Sand which seeps back into the ground. "I should really find some way to carry that with me all the time. I'll ask Saru about storage seals tomorrow after team assignments." "**Good idea. For now you need to keep working on your control. I want you to climb that tree. Without your hands." **"How am I supposed to do that?!" Naruto yells standing in front of a large tree. "**"Focus chakra to your feet. Too little and you fall, too much and you break the tree. Go."** Kyuubi says and then laughs as Naruto falls on his head. "_Its gonna be a long day isn't it?_" Naruto thinks taking a running start at the tree. "**You have no idea kid." **Kyuubi says with a chuckle.

Hours later.

"YES!" Naruto yells as he clears the last branch and stands on the top of the tree. He looks up to the moon and just stares with a smile on his face. "**Good job Naruto, but that just means it's time for something harder." **Kyuubi says making Naruto grimace. **"No back talk. You wanted to get stronger and this is the way."** "I know, but its still a lot of work." "**I know. Now get back to the ground. I have one more thing for you today. The Shunshin no jutsu." **Kyuubi says and explains the technique making Naruto's eyes shine. "That sounds so cool!" He shouts before trying it and disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing at the other end of the field. "**Now do that all the way home, and try to get it without handsigns." **"Is that even possible?" "**Yes. The handsigns just help direct the chakra, so they're not really necessary at all." **Kyuubi says and Naruto nods before forming the handsigns again and trying to get a feel for how the chakra moves.

Naruto safely arrives back at his apartment, and has managed to work the Shunshin down to a half seal. He opens his door and sees a basket sitting on the table from Sarutobi. He looks and sees that it's full of various fruits and vegetables. _"That old man. Always looking out for me._" Naruto thinks as he grabs an apple and walks into his bathroom to start his shower. He finishes his apple and puts the rest of the basket in his small fridge before taking his shower.

He walks into his bedroom and changes into a pair of pajamas before laying down. "_Tomorrow is going to be a great day. Especially the looks on everyone's faces."_ "**I just might wake up for that. Get some rest Naruto. You've earned it."** Kyuubi says before Naruto falls asleep


	2. Chapter 2: Team Assignments

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I know things are moving kind of fast right now, but that is kind of on purpose so that I can get the stage set for the future. This will be NarutoxYugaoxHanaxTayuya. And there will be Sakura/Sasuke bashing, they were absolutely insufferable in part 1!

Naruto wakes up the next morning and dresses in his new favorite outfit. The only difference is that he has his headband hanging vertically from his belt letting his hair fall in front of his face. He walks out of his apartment before shunshining to a little ways from the academy. He opens the door and sees that a majority of the people haven't arrived yet. He just takes a seat towards the back of the room next to the window and puts his feet up and closing his eyes.

Meanwhile with the Hokage.

"You know that having Naruto graduate late will throw off the numbers for the teams right?" Iruka asks as he and Sarutobi are going over the team roster one last time. "Yes. I know that, but I have something special planned for him." Sarutobi says with a small smile. "May I ask what Hokage-sama?" Iruka asks with a bit of worry over his favorite student. "An apprenticeship under one of my ANBU operatives, Yugao Uzuki. I think it will do both of them some good." Sarutobi says with Iruka nodding in agreement. "I wonder how Sasuke will react." Iruka muses and Sarutobi pulls out his crystal ball. "I look forward to finding out." Iruka and Sarutobi share a laugh and Iruka bows before leaving for the academy.

With Naruto. 10 mins later.

He hears the chair next to his move and cracks his eye to see who it is. He's surprised when he sees Sasuke take the seat, but he chooses not to say anything, and Sasuke doesn't either. Naruto pops his eyes open as he hears a loud thundering approaching the classroom. He looks around and notices that the room is mostly full now, except for the seat right next to Sasuke. "Fuck." Naruto curses lightly under his breath and almost misses the discreet nod of agreement from Sasuke.

"What are you even doing here Naruto?! This is only for people who graduated!" Sakura yells while going to punch Naruto over the head. Naruto just catches her fist before glaring at her. "I did graduate Sakura. Just not the same way you did." He says throwing her fist off to the side with little care.

Sakura just stands there dumbfounded at his actions. Naruto just turns away and closes his eyes again missing the glare Sasuke sends at him. He chooses to meditate a little more and as he extends his senses he gets a strange feeling. "_What is that? It feels...metallic?"_ "**You are feeling the magnetic threshold of all the weapons around you. This may be incredibly useful someday, especially if you can find a way to link it to people."** _"That's amazing! I wonder if I can use my bloodline on other metals than just Iron and Gold."_ "**I recommend it. Try to diversify and find something unique to you." **Naruto's attention is then caught when Iruka opens the door and walks into a chorus of shouts from Sakura and Kiba complaining about Naruto being there. "I graduated. I'm here for news about my team so that I can get back to my training. If you don't like it then take it up with the Hokage." Naruto says glaring at the dog boy. Kiba just snarls at him and prepares to attack when both Akamaru and Iruka force him back into his seat.

"Naruto did graduate, and there will be no disputing that fact. Naruto, will you come down here please?" Iruka asks and watches in amusement as Naruto easily deflects the swipe Kiba sent at him as he walked past. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asks and follows when Iruka leads him out of the room. "Due to the circumstances of your graduation you won't be on a team with your classmates." Iruka says and watches as Naruto's face falls. "So that means I have to wait till next year?" He asks dejectedly and looks up when he feels Iruka's hand on his shoulder. "Not at all. Hokage-sama gave you a special deal." "What kind of deal?" Naruto asks and notices the mischievous glint in Iruka's eye. "You get an apprenticeship under one of his trusted ANBU members. Do you accept?" Naruto's eyes light up like a kid on Christmas. "YES!" He shouts.

Naruto and Iruka walk back into the room with huge smiles on their faces. "Why so happy dobe? Find out you're on a team with me?" Kiba asks with a smirk. "Nope. Much better." Naruto says before vanishing in a speed burst that even Iruka could barely track and appearing back in his seat. Everyone just looks on in shock except Sasuke who just glares even harder. "Tell me how you did that." Sasuke says glaring at Naruto. Naruto just looks up before smirking and looking away.

"No. Figure it out for yourself." Naruto says much to Sasuke's surprise. "Yes! It's your duty to give me any knowledge you have! I'm an Uchiha and deserve it much more than you!" Sasuke shouts making Iruka look up to see Sasuke standing and glaring at Naruto who hasn't moved since he sat back down. He is about to say something when Naruto breaks out laughing.

"What's so funny dobe?!" Sasuke seethes and clenches his fist tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. "That you think you're better than me just because of your name. Names mean nothing in this world, and even if they did I still wouldn't tell you." Naruto says and watches the look on Sasuke's face. Iruka decides to intervene when he sees Sasuke go to punch Naruto and quickly catches the fist and drags him down to the front of the class. "For interrupting me and attempting to harm a fellow student you get to sit down here in the corner." Iruka says shoving Sasuke into a chair in the far corner of the room. Sasuke just seethes and is about to speak again when he finds himself unable to speak. "As I'm sure you already know, that chair has seals to prevent anyone from leaving it, or speaking against their punishment unless the teacher allows it." Iruka says and turns away from Sasuke back to the room.

"Now for team assignments." Iruka says and begins reading from a list. "Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai." Iruka says and gages the reactions from the three before continuing. "Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi. Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is still in effect from last year. Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi. Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka says and sets his list back on the desk.

"Ha! I knew the dobe didn't get a team! Serves you right for thinking you're better than a clan heir like me!" Kiba says standing up pointing. "Last but not least. The new apprentice of ANBU Captain Yugao Uzuki. Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka says making Kiba face fault off the desk. "WHAT?!" Is the chorus of yells from him and the Sasuke Squad. Sasuke himself is seething in the corner looking murderous. "These decisions are final and non-negotiable. Your sensei's should be here soon to pick you up." Iruka says and right on cue a whirl of leaves reveals a woman with long purple hair and brown eyes standing in full ANBU armor at the front of the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" She asks and Naruto makes his way down to the front. "Present and accounted for Yugao-taicho." He says with a mock salute making Yugao smile slightly. "Sensei is fine Naruto, you're not part of my squad yet. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes or I'll send you back here." She says walking out the door and making the class smirk. "Better run dobe." Kiba says with a smirk. "No need." Naruto says forming a half seal and disappearing in a spiral of leaves making the class stare in shock.

On the roof.

"Took you long enough Yugao-sensei." Naruto says from the railing as Yugao opens the door from inside. "Shunshin?" She asks and gets a nod in return. "Very good. Shall we do introductions?" Yugao asks taking a position next to him against the railing. "Sure. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include ramen, fruit, training my skills, and learning new things. My dislikes are most vegetables, overcooked meat, and arrogant clan heirs who expect everything to be handed to them on a silver platter. My hope is to become strong enough to protect those precious to me. My dream is to one day start a family of my own." Naruto says looking out over the village.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. My name is Yugao Uzuki. My likes include watching the moon, spending time with my friends Kurenai, Anko, and Hana, and kenjutsu. My dislikes are people who treat women badly and people who look down on others for no reason. My hope is to become a well known kenjutsu user. My dream is to show the world how useful kenjutsu really is." Yugao says getting an understanding nod from Naruto. "Nice to meet you too sensei. I want to help you with your goals. Ready to teach me?" Naruto asks with a big smile. "Yes I am. Meet me at training ground 12 at 7 tomorrow." Yugao says before shunshining away.

Naruto is about to do the same when Kakashi appears next to him. "Hey Kakashi." Naruto says with a small wave that Kakashi returns. "How do you like your team so far?" Naruto asks getting a depressed look from Kakashi. "I really hope they fail. I don't think I'll be able to put up with the Uchiha and his fangirl." Kakashi says making Naruto laugh. "How about you Naruto? Is your team acceptable?" "I don't have a team. Yugao took me as her apprentice." Naruto says making Kakashi's eye widen. "Yeah. I was surprised too. Well good luck with your team Kakashi. I need to go speak with Sarutobi-ojisan about something." Naruto says before jumping off the building and shunshining to the Hokage tower. "Yeah. Good luck to you too Naruto." Kakashi says before the door opens and reveals his team. "_This is going to suck."_ Kakashi says turning and faking a smile at them.

Sarutobi is sitting at his desk when he hears a tapping on his window. Looking over he sees Naruto standing on the roof outside. "Well hello there Naruto-kun. How do you like your sensei?" Sarutobi asks opening the window. "She's great so far, and I'm looking forward to working with her. I have an important question for you." Naruto asks sitting on the sill of the now open window. "What would that be?" Sarutobi asks sitting back at his desk and pulling out his pipe. "Did my parents leave me anything? And how much do you know about Storage Seals?"

Sarutobi reaches into his desk and grabs a book. "This is a beginners book for starting on sealing. It should be able to answer most of your question. As for your inheritance." Sarutobi then walks over to Minato's picture before swinging it open to reveal a large safe. Naruto gasps at the size of the door. "Come over here Naruto. Only you can open the blood seal." Sarutobi tells him and explains what a blood seal is.

Naruto bites his thumb and swipes it over the seal. There's a small flare of chakra and the seal reconfigures itself into the kanji for Open. "Well I guess the seal recognizes you as its new master. Congratulation, you now have a safe in the Hokage's office. Use it wisely." Sarutobi says reaching in and pulling out a gigantic black scroll with red trim and the Uzumaki spiral on the end as well as two smaller white scrolls with yellow trim and the Namikaze clan crest on the end. "These are what Minato and Kushina wanted you to have once you reached Chuunin and I told you or you figured it out beforehand." Sarutobi hands the scrolls to Naruto who puts the smaller two in his jacket pockets and opens the large one.

"I-is this what I think it is?" Naruto asks staring in shock. "Yes Naruto that is your mother's Summoning contract. I personally have no idea which animal it summons, but I wish you luck in finding out." Sarutobi says watching Naruto's face as he carefully rolls the scroll back up. "The other two hold your parents most personal effects and techniques. Your father's coat and special kunai needed for the Hiraishin. Your mother's katana and her notes on her kenjutsu style as well as your father's techniques the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. I wish you luck in learning all of them." Sarutobi says with a smile that Naruto returns. "Now Naruto there is one more thing that I have for you, but your parents specifically ask that I wait until you are a Chuunin. This would be the key to their house, and I will respect their wishes and wait until I deem you Chuunin material."

Naruto just nods in understanding before unsealing his mother's katana and strapping it to his back. "I'm going to make them proud. I'll be Chuunin before you know it!" Naruto says with a huge smile making Sarutobi laugh. "I'm pretty sure you already have Naruto." Sarutobi says with a smile of his own. "I'm going to keep this here until I learn a little more about seals. I don't trust people not to take it from my apartment." Naruto places the Summoning scroll back in the safe and locks it before leaving the office with a wave to the old man.

After leaving the tower Naruto heads to one of the empty training grounds and begins to train with his new katana, and with Kyuubi's help starts on learning his mother's style the Umi no Ikari (Ocean's Wrath) which consists of 3 stances. The Shizukana Nami (Tranquil Waves) which incorporates the basics of the other two and focuses on counters, Arekuruu Kyuryu (Raging Rapids) for mostly offence, and Uzu no Kabe (Wall of the Whirlpool) for mostly defence. Kyuubi walks Naruto through the stances and kata's at a decent pace while clones he made earlier work on chakra control and sealing, which Naruto learns can be quite volatile if done incorrectly, if the number of exploded clones means anything.

Several hours later Naruto finally stops training and disperses his clones. "**Congratulations. You made a great first step into learning Kushina's style and can now be qualified as a beginning Fuinjutsu student."** Kyuubi says making Naruto smile at the recognition. Seeing the position of the sun Naruto decides to head to his apartment for something to eat and a quick meal before heading to sleep.

The next morning!

Naruto wakes up around five and eats a moderately sized breakfast before heading to Training Ground 12 to meet Yugao for his first day of training. She's not there when he shows up so he lays out an empty scroll and draws a storage seal before summoning up a large amount of the Iron Sand from the ground. He floats it in the air above the seal before sealing as much of it as he can into the seal. He looks on in surprise as he ends up with a large amount left over. "**You do know that it's possible to put seals onto clothes and skin right?"** Kyuubi asks making Naruto face palm. "_I had totally forgotten! What good is the scroll if I'm dead before I can get to it?"_ He quickly pulls his sleeves up before drawing seals on both of his wrists and over the pockets of his pants and seals away the rest of the sand into them just as Yugao arrives.

"Good morning Naruto." Yugao says walking over to him. "Good morning Yugao-sensei. What are we going to start with today?" Naruto asks bouncing to his feet. "First I want to know what you were doing with that scroll, and then we can get to the main point of training for today." Yugao says crossing her arms under her chest. "I was sealing some of my Iron Sand away so that I don't have to try and find it in the environment, which takes time." Naruto says calmly and summons a small amount of the black sand from the earth and spiral around in the air a little before leaving it to just float there. Yugao just stares in amazement at her student.

"Is it ever going to stop doing that?" Yugao asks watching the black cloud float around her student. "Not unless I make it. I have more than enough chakra to hold a cloud like that near indefinitely." Naruto says with a smirk. "Well then. I guess the first thing we are working on is chakra control. Now get to tree climbing." Yugao says watching as Naruto makes several Shadow Clones to go climb the trees while he just stands there. "So what will we be doing sensei?" "Actually I thought you were going to be climbing the trees also, but I guess we can start on your taijutsu and kenjutsu." Yugao says and the both drop into a fighting position.

Yugao drops into the standard ANBU style with one fist raised up in front of her face and the other kept back near her chest. Naruto just stands firmly on one leg with the other bouncing slightly behind him and his hands in his pocket. "You're going to need to get into a fighting style Naruto." Yugao says shaking her head at her student only to have to block a strong kick to her side. "I am in my fighting style sensei." Naruto says before pushing off her guard and using the momentum to launch a heel kick to the opposite side of her face. Yugao blocks that kick as well and grabs his ankle and goes to throw him over her head.

Before she can do that though Naruto flexes the leg in her grasp to bring himself closer and launches a knee at the wrist of the hand holding him. She lets go just before the knee can connect and throws a palms strike with her left hand at Naruto's chest and sends him flying for a few feet. "Very good Naruto. What is that style called?" Yugao asks helping her student up from the ground for a short break. "Its called the Akuma no Ashi (Leg of the Demon) because of the focus on the legs. It's a hard style to learn." Naruto says rubbing his shoulder in pain from the impact. "Well I think you're doing great Naruto, and at this rate you'll surpass me in no time." Yugao says with a smile that Naruto returns. The two of them talk for a little longer before Yugao stands up and draws her sword.

Naruto follows her and settles into the Shizukana Nami stance surprising Yugao greatly. "I'm surprised that you know of the style Naruto." Naruto just smirks before flowing into the Arekuruu Kyuryu and dashing forward with a horizontal slice. "Of course. It was my mother's style after all." Naruto says before spinning around Yugao's guard and trying for a slash to her back that is easily blocked. He pushes off her defence again and tries dashing from a different angle only to be blocked again. He dashes around her continuing his onslaught of slashes that she blocks.

Yugao throws off his last attack before flipping her sword into a reverse grip and dashing towards Naruto. Naruto raises his sword to defend but is surprised when Yugao bashes his hand with the back of her hilt and sending his sword flying off to the side as she grabs his wrist and twists his arm behind his back forcing him to the ground. "Looks like I win Naruto." Yugao says sitting on his back with her sword pressed against his neck. "Well what did you expect? I'm only a genin after all." Naruto says annoyed and slightly flustered from how Yugao feels on him. "That's what we're training for Naruto. Now look up gravity seals and try to find one that can help you increase your speed and another for your strength." Yugao helps him up. "Why do I need two? Wouldn't just a non-specific gravity seal work better?" Naruto asks trying to work the kink out of his shoulder. "That style focuses on being able to use both separately. Like being able to move faster but with weaker blows, or stronger blows but not as fast. So it's important to be able to release them individually. Your mother actually used them all the time." Yugao says and Naruto nods in understanding when Kyuubi confirms it in his head.

"**I can actually show you the exact ones that your mother used when she was alive." **"_Thanks. I had no idea on how I was going to do this." _"**Just allow me some leeway and I'll place them with your chakra."** Kyuubi says and Naruto quickly sits in a meditative position and allows Kyuubi to access his chakra. Yugao watches in surprise as Naruto develops a blue chakra aura, and not having heard the Kyuubi watches as the chakra begins to trace lines over his arms, legs, and chest before culminating into a Seal over his heart in a pattern referred to as Odin's Horn. "**And. Seal!" **Naruto hears Kyuubi shout and feels as his limbs get heavier in different ways.

"What was that?" Yugao asks going to help her new student off the ground. "Oh. I let the Kyuubi draw the seal that my mom used back when she was still alive. "But that shouldn't be possible unless you had the Uzumaki bloodlines as well." Yugao says with a puzzled expression. "Uzumaki bloodlines?" Naruto asks with much more interest in this topic. "Yes the Uzumaki were known for three things. Their longevity, the chakra constructs, and their skill with seals, but it's highly unlikely for you to have all of them AND the Magnet Release." Yugao says putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"_Well?" _Naruto asks the Kyuubi trying to figure out just how powerful he can become. "**You do have all three actually, but with how you grew up I personally think you deserve it. Now, I will be teaching you very intensely in the use of the Chakra Constructs." **_"What are Chakra Constructs?" _**"Exactly what they sound like. They are using your chakra to make physical things, mainly weapons and the chains. The chains will be what I expect the most from, they were your mother's favorite after all. They're how she stopped me from causing trouble." **The Kyuubi mumbles the last part making Naruto laugh and break Yugao out of her stupor.

"What's so funny?" Yugao asks cocking her head to the side. "Just the Kyuubi explaining and complaining." Naruto says with a smile that grows slightly when he hears the Kyuubi growl at him. "And?" Yugao asks trying to get some more information on her student. "Well I do actually have all three." Naruto says rubbing the back of his head. Yugao's eyes just start to glow with the fire of determination surprising Naruto a little. "Take that Kakashi-senpai! You may have the Uchiha, but I have both the Uzumaki and Namikaze heir! And he's much better than that arrogant little brat will ever be!" Yugao shouts making Naruto burst out laughing.

Naruto has a bit of trouble catching his breath and eventually falls to the ground. "What's so funny?" Yugao pouts a little. "Just how eager you are to teach me of all people." Naruto says locking eyes with her and making her blush a little. "W-w-well just get some rest. I'm training you until I believe you're ready for C-rank missions. You'll have to meet your D-rank quota on your own time. Dismissed." Yugao says with a shunshin as her blush deepens a little and his smile.

Naruto just stands and shunshins to his own apartment and takes a shower before eating some dinner and going to read up a little more on seals. After an hour or so he yawns and heads to his room to sleep. He fails to notice the crow sitting on his window sill as it watches him move about his apartment.


	3. Politics, Training, and A-Rank Missions

A/N: Maaaan that took a while. I'm really sorry everyone. I just haven't had much time for writing with school lately, but things are calming down and I'm starting to get more free ! Wow. I'm still not used to all the feedback and stuff from you guys. I woke up to 85 emails one morning O.o Thank you so much! It means a lot that people are favoriting me and my stories. It really helps with self confidence haha. Onto the story!

P.S. I'm kinda shit at romance stuff so don't judge too harshly please .

&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Naruto wakes up the next morning and sees a note from Yugao on his window.

_Naruto,_

_I have an ANBU mission to take so you'll have today off. Do what you wish, but don't cause any trouble._

_Neko-sensei_

"_Well Kyuubi I guess it's just us today." _Naruto thinks before putting on his ninja attire and leaving for a training ground.

Arriving at the training ground Naruto does some stretches and makes a few shadow clones to work on various chakra control exercises. "_Alright so how do I start with the Constructs?"_ Naruto asks taking a meditative position in the middle of the clearing. **"Feel your chakra inside you, let it flow out and take the shape you want it to. Try starting with something familiar to you. Like a small wall or a kunai."** The Kyuubi says and watches as Naruto forms his chakra into a thin sheet in front of him. **"Thicker Naruto. You should eventually be able to block jutsu with your chakra."** Kyuubi watches as Naruto's wall thickens and he opens his eyes to see the large blue wall.

"Yes! I got it!" Naruto says losing his concentration and making the wall disappear. **"Very good for a first try. Now try to make one the size of your hand." **Kyuubi watches in surprise as he does so easily. **"Keep up the practice and you should be able to make waves and pulses of pure chakra to hit your opponent or disrupt their jutsu from a longer range." **Kyuubi says making Naruto shout with joy.

Several hours later

"Chakra pulse!" Naruto yells throwing a palm thrust at a tree a reasonable distance away and watches as an indentation appears in the trunk throwing a large amount of bark and splinters flying. "**Very good. Now just try it with your legs and we can start trying to work it into your taijutsu and kenjutsu styles." **Naruto just takes a stance before concentrating and jumping and throwing a heel kick towards the ground. "Chakra pulse!" Naruto yells and watches as the blue missile launches towards the ground and leaves a large crater and stirs up a large amount of dust. The shockwave sends a wave of sound and wind powerful enough to break off some of the smaller branches of nearby trees.

Unfortunately this is also heard by team 7. Specifically Sasuke who comes to investigate against Kakashi's orders.

"Sasuke! I told you to wa-" Kakashi gets cut off when a pulse of chakra disperses the dust and they see Naruto standing at the bottom of the crater approximately 10 ft below them.

"Well then. Good training today Naruto?" Kakashi yells down to the blonde genin while crouching in the rim of the crater. Naruto looks up in surprise at his voice and smiles before scowling at the fury in Sasuke's eyes. "Very good! Just working on a new technique!" Naruto yells back up to him.

Kakashi just smiles before trying to lead Sasuke away. Sasuke just shakes his hand off. "Tell me how you did this!" Sasuke yells down, but Naruto just ignores him in favor of trying to figure out just how big the crater is. Sasuke just clenches his fist in fury before charging at Naruto with his fist reared back.

Naruto doesn't even look up as he instinctively blocks the punch by raising his knee to knock Sasuke's wrist away then extending his leg in a sharp kick to his side that sends him flying back towards Kakashi. Looking over in surprise Naruto starts laughing. "Better keep your students in line Kakashi-senpai. Who knows what'll happen otherwise?" Naruto manages to choke out between bouts of laughter. Kakashi chuckles along before grabbing Sasuke by the back of the neck and sending a moderate amount of killing intent at him.

"You will do as you're told or you will be arrested for insubordination." Kakashi says making Sasuke smirk. "That might scare others but not an Uchiha like me. The council would never let you do that." Sasuke's response makes Kakashi smile even wider. "Normally yes, but as a former ANBU Commander I have the authority to detain anyone without having to go through the council, or answering any questions. You will be there for as long as I say you're there." Kakashi says cocking his head to the side innocently while Sakura and Sasuke stare in shock of his blatant threat.

"You can't do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells running at him. "Keep it up and it won't be just him Kakashi-sensei takes either." Sai says tripping her and sending her sliding on her face for a few feet before she comes to a stop unconscious. "Thank you Sai. Now lets get these two back to the training ground." Kakashi says dragging a struggling Sasuke while Sai carries Sakura.

"_That was hilarious!"_ Naruto thinks finally letting loose on his laughter. He seems unable to stop for a good 5 minutes before he finally calms down and leaves to visit Sarutobi. Vanishing in a shunshin he leaves the clearing, crater specifically, and reappears in front of the Hokage Tower.

Walking into the office Naruto just barely notices as Sarutobi hides Icha Icha in his desk. "Really subtle there Saru. Should have felt me coming." Naruto says with a chuckle. "Yes well.. What can I do for you Naruto?" Sarutobi asks with a chuckle of his own. "First off I finished that book you gave me, so I'll need the next volume. And I'd bet we have about 30 seconds before the council calls for us." Naruto says with a sigh. Sarutobi just smiles a little and hands him the other book. "What did you do now?" Sarutobi asks standing and walking to the front of his desk.

"Defended myself when Sasuke attacked me out of rage because I refused to teach him one of my new moves. Which is in the Uzumaki bloodline so I couldn't have taught him if I wanted to."

Sarutobi opens his mouth to respond when an ANBU appears in the room and summons them to the council chambers. They sigh before walking out and conversing about Naruto's training. Sarutobi is impressed with the amount of progress the young boy has made and is happy that he is improving. They both sigh right in front of the door before Sarutobi opens it and they walk in.

Naruto hangs back by the door until Sarutobi waves him over to stand by his desk. The civilians glare at this development while the Shinobi nod in acceptance at his choice. "Hokage-sama I implore you to stay away from that demon child!" One of the council members yells at Sarutobi. "One more remark like that and I'll start allowing people to enforce my law involving talking about that." Sarutobi says back with a voice as cold as ice.

Naruto just chuckles lightly drawing the attention of the more irrational council members. Sarutobi discreetly nods to the boy before the council member speaks. "What's so funny? Stupid demons like you should just d-" The council member gets cut off with the sound of tearing flesh. Everyone looks to see Naruto walking back to his seat and flicking the blood off his katana. "According to the law of Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi you are hereby sentenced to death with no right of explanation." Naruto says calmly sitting back in his chair next to Sarutobi.

The shinobi council nods in appreciation and surprise at how easily Naruto handled the situation. Especially his first kill. Little did they know that the Kyuubi had helped him through the entire ordeal, even going as far as to calm him down after the event. "Hokage-sama! That child is out of control!" Another of the council members yells. "No. Naruto had my expressed permission to do so. Now on to the reason why you called this meeting?" Sarutobi levels a stone hard glare at the civilians.

One of them gulps and stands to speak. "That brat physically assaulted Uchiha-sama! He needs to be dealt with accordingly." The council member pulls confidence from somewhere and somehow pulls off that statement. "Oh my. Now that's quite different from what I heard from Naruto-kun." Sarutobi says making the civilians glare. "Of course it was! Why would he tell the truth? Why not ask him about the seals on his clothes?" A civilian with bright pink hair screeches.

"Well Naruto? Do you mind sharing with us?" Sarutobi asks with a knowing smile. Naruto just nods. "They're just storage seals for some of my more personal things. Technique scrolls and equipment my sensei gave me. As well as some of my more personal weapons." Sarutobi just nods understanding the boy's need for secrecy. "There you go. Naruto is more than willing to answer my questions to my satisfaction. Now then how are we going to solve this? Maybe I should call their senseis for an outside opinion?" Sarutobi pitches the idea thinking that the council will be more than agreeable. The civilians agree not knowing that Sarutobi has already had them on standby.

Sarutobi snaps and the window opens to reveal Kakashi standing against the building. "Yo Naruto. Good day?" He asks with a wave and a small smile. "Not too bad Kakashi-senpai, but it would have been better if Sasuke hadn't tried to assault me earlier." Naruto says making Kakashi rub his head sheepishly. "Hokage-sama is everything okay?" Kakashi asks going straight to the highest ranking officer, a practice taught by all ninja. The civilians just glare at him trying to muster all of the killing intent they could.

It wasn't even enough to register on Kakashi's scale. "Oh. Did you need something?" Kakashi asks making the civilian seethe. "Tell us what happened between Sasuke-sama and Uzumaki earlier!" The same pink haired council member yells making Kakashi sigh, he had a feeling it was something like that. "Well when we heard Naruto training a new technique Sasuke rushed over trying to see what happened. After we arrived and Sasuke saw Naruto standing in the leftover crater of his training he got angry." Kakashi says with Sarutobi and the ninja council sigh in exasperation.

"Continue please Kakashi. I'm afraid we need to hear what's next." Sarutobi sighs. "Well I had explicitly told Sasuke not to move from where he was, and that we were leaving to get back to our own training. He of course didn't listen and went to attack Naruto only to be sent flying back. After that happened Sakura tried to attack me for stopping Sasuke from running back to Naruto. Thankfully Sai was on hand to stop her, and knocking her out so that transporting her would be easier. And that's the end of the story. Naruto is completely within his rights to defend himself, and I am running Sasuke and Sakura through the grinder for insubordination." Kakashi says getting a thanks from Sarutobi in return. "From here on Sasuke and Sakura will be monitored by some of my most trusted personal ANBU members and will be restricted to D-rank missions until otherwise stated." Sarutobi says writing the report, stamping his personal seal, and filing it away to be recorded.

"Now then. Session adjourned. Naruto, I believe we were in the middle of a conversation?" Sarutobi asks standing up and walking with Naruto out of the room. The ninja council and all the ANBU quickly evacuate the room before they can be roped into any other crazy scheme from the civilians.

Naruto and Sarutobi end up back in the office talking about the use of storage seals in storing weapons. "Well as I discovered the other day storage seals have a definite limit on what they can hold." Naruto says making Sarutobi's eyes widen. "Really? How did you discover that?" Sarutobi asks sitting in the chair behind his desk. "Security seals please." Naruto says and the room lights up a soft blue as Sarutobi activates the seals and nods for Naruto to continue.

"Well I was sealing away some of the Iron Sand so that I didn't have to try to find it in the environment during a fight. As I was doing that I was taking notes on how the seal worked, and I quickly realized that the seals can only hold 9 units of the Iron Sand. I'm not sure if this applies to any other materials, but that is what I discovered." Naruto says making Sarutobi nod. "And how much is one of these units of yours?" Sarutobi asks completely unprepared for Naruto's answer. "Approximately a metric ton, or 2200 pounds of Iron Sand." Naruto says nonchalantly making Sarutobi drop his pipe in surprise.

"And how many of these seals do you have?" Sarutobi says picking his pipe up off of the floor. "3. One pocket, one on my wrist, and one in a scroll." Sarutobi quickly pales at how much that actually is. "What are the others for then?" He asks raising a lit match to his pipe and taking a puff. "They're for when my control gets good enough for the Gold Dust. Then I'm going to do the same thing for that, and maybe a few other metals if possible." Naruto says making Sarutobi smile at his planning. "**Actually you should be just about there in terms of the Gold Dust. Ask Sarutobi if he has any samples so that you can get a feel for it."** The Kyuubi says and Naruto repeats the question when Sarutobi pulls a scroll out of his desk labeled "Foreign Weapons" and opens it to unseal a little of the material. "Go ahead and give it a try Naruto." Sarutobi watches as Naruto concentrates and feels something strange in the air.

He watches in amazement as the shiny material floats off his desk and around Naruto. He also notices that Naruto has some dark rings around his eyes. "You did it Naruto." Sarutobi tells the boy watching as he opens his eyes and gasps as he sees that they've turned the same violet as his mother. "Naruto, your eyes changed." Sarutobi says and Naruto's eyes widen in surprise making him lose his concentration and the Gold fall out of the air. "What do you mean they changed? I don't have a dojutsu." Naruto shakes his head a little. "They turned violet, I've heard about some kekkei genkai manifesting their use through things like that. Your mother had the same eyes." Sarutobi says with a smile Naruto copies.

The Gold Dust starts floating again as Naruto's eyes change. Naruto spends a few minutes manipulating it before sealing it into the seal on his right wrist. "Well I'm off to get some ramen and some rest. See you later Jiji." Naruto says opening a window and jumping out leaving Sarutobi grumbling about people not using the door.

Naruto decides to finish filling his Gold Dust seals before eating and spends about an hour doing so. As he is filling the seals he notices that the Gold weighs more than the Iron and it only takes half as much to fill each seal, so about 1100 pounds of Gold per unit compared to 2200 pounds of Iron per unit. He finishes filling his seals and leaves for Ichiraku's.

After eating his fill he returns to his apartment for a hot shower and some sleep. Before he can though he is interrupted by someone knocking on his window. He looks over to see an ANBU with a cat mask and long purple hair crouching on his window sill. He opens the window and the ANBU lands softly on his carpet and takes off her mask revealing Yugao. She quickly turns on him with an angry scowl. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble while I was gone!"

Naruto has to take a step back from the force of her glare. "Hey! I didn't do anything! I was just training when Sasuke attacked me when I wouldn't tell him how I did it!" Naruto yells putting his hands up in a submissive gesture when his back hits the wall. Yugao just walks even closer to him.

Naruto closes his eyes expecting the worst. They quickly snap open when he feels Yugao hugging him instead of pounding him into the floor. "Yugao-sensei?" Naruto asks stunned at her actions. "You have to be more careful Naruto. I don't want to lose my only student because of the council. You're too important to me." Yugao says pulling him a little closer. Naruto smiles before returning her hug. "You're important to me too. I promise to be more careful in the future."

The two of them break apart with light blushes on their faces. "W-well I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Be ready for training." Yugao says shunshining out of his apartment. Naruto just heads to his room for some sleep while thinking over the past few minutes with the purple haired beauty.

Yugao is running across the roofs with her blonde student in her head. She shakes her head and goes to report her mission's success to Sarutobi before heading home for the night.

Neither of them notice the crow that watched them earlier fly off into the night.

/Undisclosed location/

The crow lands on a pale hand belonging to a male with long black hair and black eyes. "_So I see Naruto is growing up fine. You'd be proud Kushina-sensei. He'll probably sign the contract any day now._" Itachi thinks as he gets the memories from the summoned crow. "Kisame. Get ready to leave. We're heading for the Leaf, it's time for my report." He says standing with his blue teammate following.

/Back in Konoha. The a few days later./

"**Naruto.**" Naruto just rolls over and tries to ignore the voice in his head. "**Naruto!"** "Mmmmm five more minutes Yu-chan." Naruto mumbles pulling the pillow over his head. "**NARUTO!"** Naruto jumps up surprised at the volume. "ALRIGHT! I'm up! Geez! Was that really necessary?"

Naruto asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "**Yes. Yes it was. I'm surprised that you didn't want to wake up earlier."** "Why? Is something important happening?" Naruto asks hearing the resounding smack of Kyuubi facepalming.

"**You get to take your first C-Rank mission today. Yugao trained you just for this remember?"** Kyuubi says making Naruto jump right out of bed in surprise. "THAT'S TODAY?!" He yells running into his shower before dressing and almost breaking his window on the way out and rocketing towards the Hokage Tower. "_Shit I'm never gonna get there on time at this rate1 Kyuu I'm taking a little chakra!" _Naruto says not waiting for Kyuubi's answer and channeling some of the fox's chakra and sending it to his legs. "_**Hmmm it seems like he's gotten used to this amount. It may be time to step it up a bit."**_ Kyuubi thinks with a smile as he notices Naruto take just under half of a tail's worth of chakra.

Naruto jumps off the last roof and flips before landing just outside the mission hall and right in front of Yugao, cracking the ground on impact. "You're late Naruto." Yugao says with a smirk making Naruto grumble and pout a little. "I'm kidding. You're right on time." Yugao says bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Oh Saru. You're in here today?" Naruto asks walking into the room. "Yes Naruto, and I have a very important mission for you." Sarutobi says with a smile around his pipe as he retrieves a scroll from the pile. "What mission? Is it the C-Rank I was promised?" Naruto asks bouncing in place a little. "No I'm afraid not." Sarutobi says making Yugao growl at him. "It's even better! Team 7 has gotten themselves in a bit of a predicament and Kakashi has requested back up. He also said to hide your face because of Sasuke and Sakura's reactions, so pick an ANBU mask Naruto." Sarutobi says pulling out a set of masks in a black case.

Naruto looks at all of them. A dog, tiger, snake, and a crow sit in the box. Naruto looks over each of them. "How much do you think Kakashi would freak if I showed up in his old mask?" Naruto asks picking up the dog mask making both Yugao and Sarutobi chuckle. "Just enough to make him appreciate it." Sarutobi says. "I really want to do that, but I'm feeling the Crow more." Naruto says comparing both in his hands. 

"The Crow mask belonged to your mother Naruto, so you can take it anyway." Sarutobi says with a smile as Naruto slips on the Dog mask and seals away the Crow in a spare scroll from his pouch. "For this I'm also giving you the standard ANBU uniform, except the sword. I think you have a good one as it is. Dismissed." Sarutobi says handing over the scrolls containing the outfit and the mission details.

"Get changed and meet me at the gate in 10 minutes. Don't put the mask on until you're in the uniform ok?" Yugao says getting a nod from Naruto and leaving to prepare her equipment for the journey.

A/N: Please let me know what you think, or if you have ideas that you'd like to see. I just might find a way to implement some of them.


	4. Changes Galore

A/N: So after much deliberation I have decided to add Fem-Haku and Fem-Gaara to Naruto's harem, and I'm thinking about a Fem-Deidara but my thoughts on that are jumbled. Let me know people!

Naruto and Yugao meet up at the gate in full ANBU armor and quickly depart from the gate at speeds much faster than many genin would be capable of. "So where are we going Neko-taicho?" Naruto asks with a hidden smirk under his Dog mask. "The Land of Waves. According to Kakashi-senpai's report the shipping magnate Gato has hired some missing nins to take out the bridge builder Tazuna. Apparently the bridge threatens his control over the country by allowing trade through land and not just shipping." Yugao responds getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto and Yugao both notice a chakra flare not far away and quickly move to investigate. They come upon Kakashi's three genin guarding Tazuna while Kakashi himself is staring down a missing nin standing on a giant sword stuck in a tree.

"Zabuza Momochi. A-Rank missing nin from Kiri." Yugao gasps in surprise at just how far Gato was willing to go. "We better go help Kakashi then." Naruto says applying a low level henge to turn his blonde hair red to complete his disguise and going to jump out of the tree when Yugao grabs his shoulder.

"Let's just wait and see how this plays out. Kakashi may have a plan." Yugao sees Naruto nod and turns back to the fight. She then curses when she sees Zabuza throw out the Hidden Mist Jutsu. "Nevermind. They're going to need it." Yugao says jumping towards Kakashi and signaling Naruto over to the others.

Naruto lands in front of Sasuke with a hand on his katana in preparation. "What are you doing here? Do you really think that we need backup from a shrimp like you?" Sasuke asks with a sneer. "It doesn't matter what I think. Your sensei sent for back up and it came. Now be quiet. I need to focus." Naruto says keeping a sharp eye on Yugao and Kakashi before he hears a gruff voice whispering from behind him.

"There are eight po-" Zabuza manages to get out before Naruto slashes through his neck and dispels the Water Clone and turns to block a swipe from behind holding his sword in his left hand. He reaches into his kunai pouch with his right and throws it towards Zabuza's neck. Zabuza again bursts into water putting Naruto on his guard.

Naruto turns towards the sound of combat and sees Yugao and Kakashi struggling against Zabuza and two clones. "_It's time to try one of my new jutsu. I really hope this works!"_ Naruto thinks reaching into his kunai pouch and grabbing five of them. He channels some chakra to his legs and jumps as high as he can, with the kunai floating just above his fingers.

"Kakashi-senpai! Neko-taicho! Duck!" Naruto yells and as soon as they're out of the way he lets his kunai fly empowered by his new technique. "Jiton: Kyozetsu (Magnet Release: Repulse)." The knives fly fast enough that Kakashi would have difficulty following them without his Sharingan, which widens in surprise when the clones dispel and Zabuza gets hit in the arm.

"Hmmm. Pretty good kid. But do you have the power to follow up?" Zabuza says dashing at Naruto with his sword raised to strike. Naruto goes to block when Kakashi appears in front of him and blocks the sword with a kunai. "Don't worry about him. I've got this. You and Neko retreat in case he has back up." Kakashi looks back to see the nod from Naruto as he jumps back with his katana back in its sheathe.

Everyone looks on as Kakashi and Zabuza continue their battle ending with them on the water doing identical handsigns. "Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall technique)" Kakashi manages to finish first and sends Zabuza spiraling into a tree where he begins to fear Kakashi's Sharingan. "C-can you see the future?" Zabuza asks sliding back into the tree on his hands.

"Yes. All I can see is your death." Kakashi says but his strike is interrupted when two senbon impale Zabuza's neck and a hunter appears and disappears with his body. "Well. I guess its time to complete our mission. Lead the way Tazuna-san." Kakashi says before falling over. "Inu-san can you please carry him?" Yugao asks holding back Sakura from rushing to Kakashi. "Not a problem. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Naruto makes a clone who helps him support Kakashi.

Later in Tazuna's house.

"So how do you feel Kakashi-senpai?" Naruto asks when Kakashi comes to a few hours later. Kakashi just stares in shock at the ANBU mask in front of him before breaking out in hysterical laughter. Naruto just takes the mask off after locking the door. "Feeling better Chuckles?" He asks sarcastically when Kakashi quiets down.

"Mmmm just a little chakra exhaustion. I should be fine in a few days. What about you Naruto?" Kakashi inquires sitting up in his bed. "Can't really complain. Oh! You can have your mask back. I've got Mom's to use for now." Naruto says handing Kakashi his Dog mask and unsealing the Crow. "This certainly brings back memories. Your mother was absolutely indestructible behind that mask." Kakashi says looking at the mask with a sense of nostalgia.

"You should still get one of your own. You don't want to be in your parent's footsteps forever after all." Kakashi says getting a nod from Naruto. "Well I'm not officially in ANBU. This was just Saru's idea of keeping me secret from Sasuke." Kakashi nods in agreement. "I'm glad he listened to that request. Sasuke has developed a real jealous streak lately." Kakashi sighs at how badly his student is turning out.

"You just may have to beat it out of him, but you should probable save that until we're back in the village. You should give them some training while we're here though. I'm pretty sure Zabuza isn't dead." Naruto says crossing his arms while Kakashi just groans. "I was afraid of that. Hand me my crutches?" Kakashi asks and Naruto just wordlessly hands them over.

Later that day!

Naruto, Yugao, and Team 7 are out in a clearing when Kakashi shows up to explain the tree climbing exercise to the three genin on his team. Naruto starts laughing when Sasuke goes flying off the tree. Sasuke just seethes at the laughter. "What's so funny?! It's not as easy as it looks! I'd be surprised if a midget ANBU like you was even able to do it." Sasuke says huffing and turning his head. "Oh Sasuke-chan. Look up here." Naruto calls down from the top of the tree. He then proceeds to calmly walk down the tree.

"I've had much more training than you. It's only natural that I would be able to do this so easily." Naruto says reaching the ground and walking in front of Yugao. "It's all about control and staying calm." Yugao speaks up before walking away with Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke just glares at their backs before going back to the tree.

"So Yugao-sensei what will I be working on while we're here?" Naruto asks walking with his hands behind his head. "Well to be honest all I can think of is elemental manipulation and some more jutsu, but we'll need to work on your control and find some chakra paper first." Yugao says taking her mask off and reaching into one of her pouches to pull out a square of paper.

Naruto takes it and channels some of his chakra revealing a strong and equal affinity for all of the elements. "T-that's astounding. Someone with all the elemental affinities." Yugao says looking on in shock as the pieces of paper scatter in the wind. "B-but how is that possible?" Naruto asks just as shocked as Yugao.

"**That would be my Jinchuuriki skill.**" Kyuubi suddenly chimes in from Naruto's head. "_What do you mean?"_ Naruto asks confused at Kyuubi's statement "**Each Jinchuuriki gets a unique ability from their Bijuu. Mine happens to be an affinity for all of the elements, and the ability to mix them." **Kyuubi responds with a smirk."Oh my god." Naruto says looking at Yugao with a giant smile.

"What is it Naruto?" Yugao asks cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Your student just got a lot more badass." Naruto says with a huge grin and tells her what he learned from Kyuubi, making her smile widen even more. "**Be warned. You have no preexisting bloodlines for the combinations, so it will take you much longer to learn those.**" Kyuubi says making Naruto chuckle before making a large number of shadow clones to begin working on manipulating the elements and water walking while Naruto himself does some more work with his Magnet Release techniques.

Several hours later.

Naruto dispels his clones in groups of five to avoid the mental backlash before retracting his Iron Sand back to the seals and leaving for dinner. Walking into the house he is handed a note by Yugao instructing him to henge into someone else so as not to arouse suspicion when he takes his mask off. He does so by changing his eyes to violet, keeping his hair red, and hiding his whisker marks. Basically he looks more like Kushina making Kyuubi chuckle.

He takes off his mask and sits at the table next to Yugao and Kakashi. Sasuke just glares at him from across the table. "Do you mind? It's hard to eat with you staring at me like that." Naruto says leveling his eyes in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke just scoffs and turns his head back to his food. "Geez. What a prick." Naruto mumbles under his breath making Yugao and Kakashi chuckle.

"I don't see why you guys try so hard! You should all just go back to your comfortable homes! None of you know what a hard life is even like!" A young boy in overalls yells slamming his hands down on the table. "Sit down. Right. Fucking. Now." Naruto's tone of voice makes even Kakashi and Yugao stiffen in fear. "You think I don't know a hard life? Try living without anyone to look after you. Being poisoned and beaten almost constantly. You've had a hard life? Please. This is better than even some of my best days." Naruto finishes before standing and walking out of the house slamming the door hard enough to crack it down the middle.

Inari just sits there in shock before he starts to cry. Tsunami goes to comfort him. "Is what he said really true?" She asks holding her son to her chest. "Every word. He actually gave you the nice version of what his life was really like." Kakashi says as he and Yugao hang their heads. "Hmph. There's no way the he had a life that hard. He's probably just trying to upstage me." Sasuke says with the arrogance thick in his voice while taking another bite of his food with his eyes closed.

There's a loud crash and Sasuke's eyes flash open as he is slammed into the wall throat first by Kakashi "You will keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand." Kakashi says tightening his hold on the boy's throat. "But Kakashi-sensei who was that?" Sakura asks terrified at the feeling coming from the silver haired Jonin. "An old friend that I should have been there for." Kakashi says spacing off. Sasuke begins to struggle under Kakashi's grip making him return to his senses enough to let the brat fall to the floor. Sasuke just pants from the floor while trying to massage the pain in his neck away.

With Naruto.

"**THAT IGNORANT BRAT!**" Naruto roars, unconsciously shutting out Kyuubi and channeling a massive amount of his chakra. Naruto begins to take out his frustration on the near by trees and earth. After a while he finally calms down enough to hear Kyuubi yelling at him to relax. "_Sorry about that. I...I just couldn't stand it." _Naruto says sitting with his back gently up against a tree from using that much of Kyuubi's chakra at once. "**I know Naruto, but you have to be careful with those things. My chakra is potent and could change you if you're not careful. It already has from that little incident of yours." **Kyuubi says making Naruto gasp in response. "_H-how did I change? Is it bad?"_ Naruto asks fearfully. "**It's nothing major. Your hair will probably be a little more red than it was, and you're now heterochromatic." **Kyuubi says with a small chuckle at Naruto's confusion. "_Hetero-what?"_ Naruto asks cocking his head to the side. "**Your eyes are two different colors."** Kyuubi responds simply.

Naruto rushes over to the stream and dispels his henge. He gasps when he sees that his hair has gained blood red tips and grown quite a bit longer. He is most surprised by the change in his eyes. The left eye is the same cerulean blue as it was, but the right is now a very deep violet color reminiscent of his mother's. Naruto actually thinks that he looks pretty awesome like this.

Naruto is suddenly hit by a sharp wave of pain throughout his entire body. He tries to shrug it off knowing that it's just some after effects of the massive amount of Kyuubi's chakra going through his system. Little does he know that it's actually changing his entire body. Making him taller and stronger. However the pain had overwhelmed Naruto's mind and knocked him out.

A few hours later.

"Ninja-san. Are you alright?" A young black haired girl asks kneeling next to the unconscious Naruto. She can't help but be ensnared by the serene look on his face. She leans a little closer when his eyes suddenly snap open. "Oh hello there Hunter-san. Glad to see you're okay." Naruto says in a deeper voice then he remembered having. Naruto just shakes his head while Haku's eyes widen.

Haku jumps back in shock and pulls a senbon out of her sleeve. "How do you know who I am?" She readies the needle in front of her in case Naruto decides to attack her. Naruto just smirks and taps his nose. "Don't worry. I'm not going to attack you." Naruto says waving a hand in her direction while yawning. "In fact. I have a deal for you." Naruto says with a mischievous glint in his eye. "What kind of deal?" Haku asks, not coming anywhere close to lowering her senbon.

"You and Zabuza join Konoha under my protection as the Namikaze clan head." Naruto says flatly and bursts out laughing at the look on Haku's face. "N-namikaze? As in Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze?" Haku finally lowers her senbon when Naruto nods. "That was my old man. Kushina Uzumaki was my mother." Naruto says making Haku's eyes widen again. "Well Zabuza-sama and I have had the sneaking suspicion that Gato is planning to betray us, so I'll talk to him and meet you on the bridge on the day of the attack." Haku says not waiting for Naruto's response before leaving in a shunshin.

Naruto just shrugs before modifying his clothes with the seals that he discovered were standard with all ANBU armor. Now in clothes that fit properly he stands and replaces his mask before heading back to the house to explain the situation to Kakashi and Yugao after applying a henge to make him look as he did the night before. On his way he finally takes stock of what exactly he's done to the forest around him. "_Holy shit!"_ He thinks as he looks at all of the craters and shattered trees around him. '_Note to self. Kyuubi's chakra is incredibly destructive."_

After explaining his plan to Kakashi and Yugao, who wholeheartedly agree with it, he grabs Yugao and pulls her outside to explain where he went last night and how much he changed due to the amount of Kyuubi's chakra he used. She looks skeptical until he takes his mask off and dispels his henge growing to 6' and revealing his new hair and mismatched eyes. Yugao gasps at his new looks before tackling him in a hug. "Y-yugao?!" Naruto asks startled at the sudden contact. "You look really good Naruto." Yugao mumbles into his chest with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto just blushes as well while hugging her back. After a while they finally separate with Naruto re-applying his henge. Kakashi nods to them over his book as they walk in for dinner.

Meanwhile with Zabuza

"So what do you think Zabuza-sama?" Haku asks after explaining Naruto's plan to him. "I'm not quite sure of him Haku. We'll see how Gato acts over the next few days while I complete my recovery." Zabuza concludes after thinking for a while. Right after he says that Gato shows up on his door step. "So the great Zabuza was defeated by a jonin and some brats. You better do your job 'demon' or you'll be lucky to get paid!" Gato says before Haku appears behind him and starts applying pressure on his wrist. "Be grateful that you're still alive scum. Zabuza-sama could easily kill you if he wished." Haku says throwing the short man to his bodyguards behind him.

"You better learn to keep that bitch in line Zabuza!" Gato says gingerly holding his wrist as he leaves. Zabuza makes sure that midget is gone befits turning to Haku. "We're going to Konoha." Haku nods with a huge smile and goes to pack their things.

Later that week. On the bridge. Naruto has spent the week working heavily on Water and Wind manipulation with shadow clones after finding out that his parents had them.

Arriving at the bridge after getting rid of the thugs that went after Tsunami and Inari. Mist covers everything and the smell of blood is thick in the air along with the sounds of battle. Naruto uses a small wind technique to blow the mist away. It reveals the workers all dead, a large dome made of Ice mirrors, Zabuza and Kakashi in a deadlock, and Yugao and Sakura guarding Tazuna.

"What happened here?" Naruto asks appearing behind Yugao. "Well it started with Haku and Zabuza just keeping up appearances, for when Gato shows up, but then Sasuke ran off and challenged the Hunter while Zabuza is just bored and Kakashi offered to appease him." Yugao says making Naruto deadpan. "So what I'm getting is. This is mostly Sasuke's fault?" Naruto asks getting a nod from Yugao.

Naruto sighs before drawing his ninja-to and dashing into the dome and deflecting the senbon being thrown at Sasuke. "Haku! That's enough. He's not worth it." Naruto says standing in front of the black haired boy with his ninja-to at his side. "Very well ANBU-san." Haku steps out of the mirrors and allows them to dissolve.

After gathering Kakashi and Zabuza from their battle Naruto is about to speak when he is interrupted by clapping from the opposite end of the bridge. "Well well. Looks like I was right to never keep you missing-nin around." Gato says from the middle of a large group of mercenaries. "Zabuza. Do what you want." Naruto dispels his henge here. "But Gato is mine." Naruto growls out before dashing through the group of mercenaries carving a crimson arc with his blade as he makes his way to the short thug.

"Well Gato. How do you feel now?" Naruto asks with his blade pressed against the midget's throat. "Pretty generous yes?" Naruto slide the blade just enough to break the skin making Gato nod rapidly. "Good. Good. Now hand over the location of your base and all of the assets you own. Here's a pen." Naruto says pulling a pen out of his pouch and forcing it into Gato's hand and having him sign a contract he prepared earlier. "N-n-now I get to live right?" Gato asks trying to inch away from the blade. "Nope." Naruto responds simply before beheading him with a single smooth swing of his ninja-to.

Naruto seals his head into a scroll and notices that Zabuza has cleaned up the rest of the mercenaries. "Well. Shall we get back to the village?" Naruto asks, indifferent to the fact that he is covered in blood. Everyone just nods and walks back in silence. Naruto hands the scroll containing Gato's signature and grabs Yugao to raid Gato's base of operations.

Later that night.

Naruto and Yugao walk back into the village with all of the money that rightfully belongs to the country. Returning to Tazuna's house they both forget about hiding Naruto's identity, which quickly backfires on them. "YOU!" Sasuke yells when Naruto takes his mask off. Naruto, Yugao, and Kakashi just sigh. "Yes. Me." Naruto says calmly. "Tell me how you did all of that, and give me that sword." Sasuke says walking up to Naruto. "No. If you want to be better than you should work harder." Naruto says looking down at Sasuke and walking aways. "Kakashi. I'm not going to be sorry for whatever happens tonight." Naruto whispers walking past him and getting a nod in return.

Naruto barely makes it to the table before Sasuke comes flying at him. Naruto just catches his fist and throws him off. This pattern repeats for about 10 minutes before Kakashi finally restrains him. "That's enough Sasuke. You are hereby under arrest for attempted assault of a fellow Konoha ninja." Kakashi says before tying Sasuke's hands behind his back while Sakura screams at him. Kakashi just knocks her out and hopes that she's quiet for the rest of the night.

The next day.

Naruto, a bunch of his clones, the townspeople, and surprisingly Zabuza and Haku finish the bridge in no time at all. Now with everyone ready to leave people are saying their goodbyes.

Naruto gives his usual speech to Inari and waves goodbye over his shoulder. He will not find out for a while that the townspeople have named the bridge after him.

A/N: Well that wraps up chapter 4. Next chapter deals with the return from Wave and the beginning of the Chuunin exams. Please let me know about my aforementioned ideas. Fem-Gaara and Fem-Haku are definitely in the group. I just need a good name for Gaara and to decide on Fem-Deidara. (Imagine what she could do with those hands *wink wink nudge nudge).


	5. Plans, Training, and a Sand Princess

A/N: Wow. Thank you everyone! For those who are afraid of Naruto being overpowered due to the combination elements thing. They will be much weaker than their bloodline counterparts, at least at the beginning. For example he will be able to use Ice Release like Haku, but not the Crystal Ice Mirrors technique because it's bloodline specific. I hope that way-lays some of your fears. Also the growing to 6' thing was more of a convenient plot device so it doesn't look like the girls are Pedobears. Now that that's over with (longest author's note ever btw) on to the story!

A few days later. Naruto and co. make it to the gates of Konoha

"See Haku-chan? Zabuza-senpai? Isn't our village great?" Naruto asks breaking the silence and getting a chuckle out of most of the group. "It's not too bad kid. We'll see how it goes when we get inside." Zabuza says as Kakashi explains to the guards. "Alright everyone. I'll deliver the report to the Hokage so you're free to go." Kakashi tells his students who quickly leave.

The rest of the group continues on to Sarutobi's office. "YO! Saru-kun!" Naruto yells throwing open the office door giving Sarutobi barely enough time to hide his little orange book. "Oh hello Naruto-kun. Back already?" Sarutobi asks before looking up and noticing Naruto's new look. "And what happened to you?" He asks taking in all the changes. "Well you see…" Naruto and company begin their story and finish about 10 minutes later.

"That's quite a tale you have there." Sarutobi says lighting his pipe. "So Zabuza you wish to join my village?" He asks turning to the missing-nin and his daughter. "Yes Hokage-sama. I believe I am finally tired of running, and I want to give Haku the chance to make friends her age." Zabuza says with a kind look at Haku. "Very well. Unfortunately you are going to have to be on a one month probation, so I am going to have to take your Kubikiri Houcho. Don't worry it will be returned as soon as your probation ends." Sarutobi says and gets a nod while Zabuza lays the blade on his desk.

"Now Naruto. After hearing of all of your work done during this mission, and the things I have witnessed myself, I hereby promote you to Tokubetsu Jonin. Your promotion to full Jonin will be complete after six more months of field experience and recommendation from Yugao, one other Tokubetsu Jonin, and one full Jonin. Congratulations Naruto." Sarutobi says with a large smile that Naruto returns as he picks up his flak jacket and gets clapped on the back by Zabuza and Kakashi and hugged by Yugao.

"So Tokubetsu Jonin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze are you ready for your first assignment?" Sarutobi asks pulling out a scroll. "Of course Hokage-sama, but there's something I must do first." Naruto says walking over to the safe and pulling out the summoning scroll and the key to his parent's estate. "**Are you sure you're ready for this Naruto? This is a very powerful contract and is not to be taken lightly." **Kyuubi warns the blonde with an uncharacteristically serious tone. "_Why? What is it?" _Naruto asks with his curiosity overflowing. "**It is known as the Noble Trio contract. It encompasses the Crow, Dragon, and Fox contracts."** Kyuubi says leaving Naruto dumbfounded.

"_But how is that possible?" _Naruto asks with his jaw hanging open. **"Summoning contracts don't have to link to just one family. The leaders of these three Clans, Joso Kumo (High Cloud) of the Crows, Jigoku (Inferno) of the Dragons, and me, Kurama of the Foxes, came together after a large battle. We decided that our families should always get along, and watch each other's backs. If you sign this contract you will be taking up the responsibility that comes with it."** Kurama waits for Naruto's response patiently.

Naruto just opens the scroll and signs his name with the thumbprints next to Itachi's. "_Hey you never told me Itachi-nii-san signed this!_" Naruto yells to Kurama while remembering the ANBU who always watched over him as a child before the massacre. Itachi had sworn him to secrecy on the reasoning why it had to be done, which is why Naruto doesn't hate him. Kurama just shrugs "**You never asked. He was your mother's student after all."**

Naruto is brought back to the room by someone tapping him on the shoulder. He blinks before realizing that everyone is still staring at him. "Uhh sorry about that. What's going on?" Naruto asks rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was giving you your first assignment." Sarutobi says with a chuckle. "You'll be working with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino as an assistant proctor for the Chuunin exams in two months time." Sarutobi gets a confused look from Naruto. "But why? Surely they have it under control." Naruto says in a thinking pose.

"I have recently heard that Orochimaru is planning an invasion of Konoha along with Suna. He is planning to use the power of their Jinchuuriki to cause massive damage to the village. I need you to keep an eye on that Jinchuuriki. Any questions?" Naruto takes a while to think over everything Sarutobi told him. "The main thing is going to be finding Orochimaru when he infiltrates the village. My guess is that you are his main target, so he'll impersonate someone that would be close to you. I'm hazarding a guess on the Kazekage, and he'll probably make it sneaky so he can pull the strings behind Suna too. They probably won't even know its him. He's probably already taken over actually, I'd send someone to look for the body." Naruto says shocking everyone in the room with his assessment of the situation.

"Well I'll get right on that." Sarutobi nods at the ANBU in the room signalling him to assemble a team and get to it. "Now about my other question. Will you be able to subdue the jinchuuriki?" Sarutobi's question shocks everyone in the room, especially Yugao. "Hokage-sama! He was just promoted! There's no-" Yugao is cut off by Naruto's response. "Yeah. Should be no big deal." He says offhandedly shocking everyone but Sarutobi. At their looks he just rolls his eyes and summons a bit of the Gold Dust from his seal. "I can do it the same way the Yondaime Kazekage could. Now I believe I have some training to do." Naruto says walking out of the room while Sarutobi charges Yugao with showing Zabuza and Haku to the Uzumaki compound.

Several hours later.

Naruto is sitting at Ichiraku's when Yugao comes up to him from behind. "I can't believe you just left me there like that." Yugao says with a pout only to be swept into Naruto's arms. "I'm sorry Yugao-chan. I just really needed to let off some steam, and that's always safer when no one is around." Naruto talks into her neck as he holds her bridal style. "Oh ho little Naru-kun DOES have a girlfriend." Ayame says from behind them and startling Naruto who blushes profusely. "Come on Yugao. Let's go home." Naruto says leaving before he gets a response with Yugao still in his arms. Ayame just chuckles before walking back into the stand to tell her father about Naruto's new development.

Once they reach the gate to the Uzumaki compound Yugao unlocks it before handing the key back to Naruto. They walk up to the doors of the main house and see a seal with a had in the center. Catching the hint Naruto places his hand in the seal and channels some chakra to unlock the door. It glows for a second before unlocking with a click and swinging open.

He looks around in awe while walking through the house before his gaze settles on a framed picture and a scroll sitting on the kitchen table.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ If you're reading this then your mother and I didn't survive the Kyuubi's attack. Congratulations on your promotion! If Sarutobi followed any of my instructions then you got the key to this compound after you reached Chuunin. In this scroll are the notes to my fighting style, my original techniques the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, and notes to your mother's kenjutsu style and fighting style. Use them to protect the people you care about. There are also notes to the Magnet Release, which I'm guessing you found out about by now, and how it can be used effectively._

_We're proud of you Naruto and we love you. Good luck with your life._

_ Minato and Kushina (Mom and Dad)_

Naruto begins to tear up after reading their letter and picks up the picture of his parents. Yugao just hugs him as he lets out all the pain he's held in over the years. He leans into Yugao's embrace before looking into her eyes and kissing her softly. "Thank you for being here with me Yugao." Naruto says resting his forehead against hers. "I'll always be here for you Naruto." Yugao kisses him again and they move into the living room to talk and cuddle for a while before Yugao has to return to her apartment for the night and Naruto heads upstairs to sleep.

Naruto falls to sleep and gets pulled into his mindscape. "Hey Kurama. Did you need something?" Naruto asks walking up to the cage where the mighty demon fox is standing in his human form with his nine tails waving behind him. "**Well some better living conditions would be nice, but are not necessary right now. What we are going to be working on is the ultimate Jinchuuriki skill.**" Kurama says sitting on the other side of the bars.

Naruto concentrates before the cage disappears into a collar around Kurama's neck and the sewer becomes a forest with a moon in the sky. "You mean like the Jinchuurikis from Kumo can? The Host Transformation?" Naruto asks while he watches Kurama look approvingly at his new surroundings. "**Yes, but eventually we will get even farther than that. The Host Synchronization. The melding of our two bodies and minds into one entity."** Kurama explains making Naruto's eyes widen. "So how do we start?" "**You can feel my chakra right now correct? Just try to resonate your chakra with mine. Just know that as soon as you start this there will be no turning back." **Kurama says holding his fist out to Naruto who bumps it and immediately feels a connection between their chakras. A little work and he feels their minds connect and they trade memories and personalities back and forth trying to reach and understanding of each other.

A few hours later and they finally separate their hands and minds. "Well that was...different.." Naruto says getting a nod from Kurama. "**Now Naruto reach out with your chakra and grab mine, this will allow you to use the Host Transformation technique. However we still have much work to do on the Synchronization."** Kurama says and feels Naruto begin to take his chakra. He feeds it along the link, and now that Naruto can understand his hatred and bloodlust, and he and Kurama confronted his darkness, it doesn't threaten to overtake him. A few minutes pass and the process is complete. "**Well now this is interesting."** Kurama says looking over to Naruto's new cloaked form.

The Yoki has settled around him like the cannon coat but crimson and his skin hasn't changed color. His eyes have become a vibrant green with slit pupils and his hair has lengthened and become a deep red almost the color of blood. "I like it." Naruto says looking into a mirror he created before deactivating the cloak. "**Yes you have done well for one night. Now get some rest. You have a lot in store for you coming soon." **Kurama gets a nod and a yawn from Naruto who fades out to sleep.

The next day.

Naruto wakes up and prepares breakfast for everyone, except Yugao who had another mission. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Haku says walking into the kitchen with Zabuza in tow. Zabuza nods before making a beeline for the coffee machine, which makes Naruto and Haku chuckle. After a full breakfast and some light conversation Naruto heads out to one of the larger training grounds and works himself into the ground working on controlling the metallic powders under his command and finds that he can summon Silver Dust as well. While not as heavy as Gold or Iron, it's much faster and can be highly combustible in the right concentration. He found that out by accident when he was experimenting with fire chakra. After losing his eyebrows and the hair on his right arm he set clones to working with that aspect of his training.

TimeSkip. Day before the exams.

For the last two months Naruto has worked almost exclusively on the Magnet Release and his Seals. He had heard a rumor about the Ichibi jinchuuriki having a faulty seal that makes them crazy. Which according to Kurama shouldn't happen, as Shukaku was often the calmest of the group. Naruto has had hundreds of clones working on sealing and he and Kurama both believe that they can fix their seal with little or no difficulty. He has also completed the Rasengan and has started on adding an element to it.

He also had to change his wardrobe a little due to his growth spurt during the Wave arc. He now wears a black shirt with one long red sleeve and the other sleeveless, a pair of black ANBU style pants with equipment pouches on his waist and thigh, black boots with his ankles taped up to just above his boots, and a red trench coat with the kanji for Fox surrounded by the kanji for Nine in smaller print on the back. He keeps his headband hanging vertically from his waist letting his longer hair fall in front of his face.

Naruto receives a summons to the Hokage's office early the day before the exams. He dresses and kisses Yugao, who moved in after her last mission, goodbye before shunshining to Sarutobi's office. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Naruto." Sarutobi says taking a puff out of his pipe. "It's not a problem. I was awake anyway." Naruto says taking one of the chairs in front of his desk. "So what's going on old man?"

"We have word that the Suna team has arrived today. I would like you to keep an eye on them. Especially the jinchuuriki." Sarutobi gets a nod from Naruto who leaves to go find his targets. Naruto stumbles upon them with Kankuro hold Konohamaru off the ground. "Konohamaru what could you have possibly done now?" Naruto asks landing in front of the group just as Sakura was about to speak. "It was an accident Naruto-sama! I was running from the scary lady and I ran into him. Honest!" Konohamaru says in a strained voice. "Is that true?" Naruto asks Kankuro, but Temari speaks up before he can respond. "Yes. I was just trying to calm him down." She says to placate Naruto who nods and watches as Konohamaru falls to the ground and runs behind him.

"Good choice. You wouldn't want to cause an international incident just because of something like that now would you? He is the Hokage's grandson after all." Naruto says before turning his attention to the tree to their left. "Come out of there. Not you Sasuke." Naruto says and to everyone's surprise a girl with shoulder length red hair and green eyes and the kanji for Love on her forehead. "Now who might you be?" Naruto asks her. "Sabaku no Gaia. And yourself?" The girl identified as Gaia asks. "Naruto Uzumaki, and the guy who might be able to help you with your little problem." Naruto says tapping his head and making her siblings tense. "R-r-really? You might be able to silence it?" She asks with a fearful voice. "_My god. This seal must be even more fucked up than I thought if just the mention of fixing it is enough to get her real personality out."_ Naruto thinks and gets a mental nod of agreement. "No." He says making her deflate and her anger rise. "I _AM_ able to silence it. If you'll come with me?" Naruto says shocking her as she falls into step beside him.

"How do you know about it?" Gaia asks him with a flat voice, her mask back in place. "You're not alone in this village Ichi-chan." Naruto says jokingly. When she looks at him with a curious look in her eyes he just turns and points to the symbol on his back making her eyes widen. Naruto just smiles at her before continuing to the Hokage tower.

Entering Sarutobi's office Naruto quickly introduces her to the elderly Hokage. Sarutobi leads them to the sealing room closest to his office and leaves them to get it done. "I uh I'm gonna need to see your seal." Naruto says with a blush that is returned tenfold from the redhead who just slowly takes her shirt off revealing a toned stomach and a moderate C-cup bust. Upon seeing the seal Naruto's KI spikes before settling into a more professional state.

"Lay over here please. It's time to fix this." Naruto says unsealing his equipment as Gaia lays on the floor. Naruto begins drawing his seal on and around the girl. "Are you ready? It might be a little painful." Naruto says readying his chakra.

"Yes. I can handle it." Gaia says with the blush still on her face. "Okay. And...SEAL!" Naruto finishes with a yell as he slams his hands on the ground and watches as the seal moves inward overwriting the other seals before finishing in a replica of Naruto's. "Eight Trigrams Seal success." Naruto says panting from using so much chakra. He quickly washes away the old seals, a Two Prong seal and a Madness seal.

"Who ever did this wanted to make her crazy. Those bastards." Naruto scowls as he covers her with a sheet from nearby. She comes to a moment later and tries to sit up only for Naruto to push her back down. "Take it easy. You need to rest just a little longer. How do you feel?" Naruto asks handing the girl a glass of water that she gladly drinks. "I feel like I was knocked in the head with Temari's fan. Is this what Kakuro always complains about?" She says holding her head and eliciting a chuckle from Naruto. Gaia turns her head to him and just stares at him before standing and holding the sheet to her body as she walks to where he is sitting.

She grabs his chin and moves his face to hers before whispering a thank you and kissing him softly. "There's somethin you and your Hokage need to know." She says walking back over to her clothes and dressing quickly. "Is it about the Suna/Sound invasion?" Naruto asks shocking the redhead greatly. "How did you know about that? My father made sure there were no spies in the village." Gaia says glaring at him. "So you really don't know." Naruto says shaking his head. "Know what?" Gaia asks diminishing her glare slightly.

"Your father, the Yondaime Kazekage, is dead." Naruto says sadly. Gaia doesn't even blink. "How do you know? He's coming to witness the Chuunin exam finals." Gaia says walking over to Naruto again. "A Konoha border patrol found his body just inside Hi no Kuni's border a few days ago. The mortician says that he's been dead for a few months now." Naruto says and is surprised when Gaia smiles at him. "So that means Orochimaru did keep good on his threat then. That's incredibly troubling." Gaia says taking a seat next to him.

"I agree. We already have plans to stop him." Naruto says laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm guessing those plans involved me in some way?" Gaia asks leaning into him. Naruto just nods before responding. "Yes. It was my job to keep an eye on you and subdue you if necessary. I'm glad I got to you first." Naruto slides his arm around her waist and feels her tense a little. "As am I. Shukaku actually apologized for what happened to me. He said he's gonna try to help me from now on." Gaia says with a smile as she finally relaxes when she sees that Naruto isn't going to hurt her.

"That's great! Now we should probably go inform Saru-kun that the sealing was a success." Naruto says standing and stretching. "Saru-kun?" Gaia asks standing with him. Her and Naruto go walking towards the door. "The Hokage?" Naruto responds with a voice inflection making Gaia's eyes widen at the informal tone used with the village's leader. "He actually allows you to call him that?" Gaia asks falling into step beside him. "Yeah. I've known him all my life, and my parents were really good friends with him." Naruto says peaking her curiosity once again. "Your parents?" She asks only to get a smirk in response. "Village secret there Gaia-chan. If I told you then you wouldn't be able to leave." Naruto says before looking back ahead of him.

Naruto feels weightless for a second before his back crashes onto the ground with Gaia sitting on his stomach with her face close to his, their noses touching. "And if I don't want to leave?" She asks in a sensual voice. "U-u-uhhh we kind of just met. Isn't this a little sudden?" Naruto asks with a stutter and trying to keep his emotions and hormones under control.

"We're ninja Naruto. We could be killing one second and cuddling the next. That's the way our lives work. So now that I've found something worth holding on to then I'm not letting go anytime soon." Gaia tells him with determination in her eyes and conviction in her voice. "Fine. Just know that because of my parent's deaths I'm the last of my clan, and as such fall under the Clan Restoration Act. I'll need to take more than one wife." Naruto says expecting her to leave, but she just leans down and kisses him instead. "That's fine with me. I'll have to return to my village after the exams anyway. At least to make sure that the council isn't going to send anyone to kill me." Gaia says standing back up and helping Naruto afterwards.

"Long story short my parents are the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Konoha's Red Death Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto leaves Gaia speechless at his admission. "I guess we're both alike in that respect." Gaia chuckles along with Naruto as they reach Sarutobi's door. "Hey Old Man. The sealing was a complete success." Naruto says and begins going to detail about the process and which seal he used. Sarutobi just nods in approval and signs a few papers before handing them to Gaia. "These are your papers necessary for Dual Citizenship between here and Suna. Just sign and you'll be free to stay here after the exams and any other time you wish." Sarutobi hands her the forms that she swiftly signs and hands it back. "Welcome to Konoha and good luck in the Chuunin exams. I'm sorry about your father." Sarutobi says placing the forms into a file. "It's alright. He wasn't much of a father anyway." Gaia says before her and Naruto leave to move her things into the Uzumaki Compound.


End file.
